Before His Love
by Summer's Sun
Summary: Sam has some thoughts about her husband and how this special night couldn't be ruined... [Oneshot]


A/N: So... Since my first one-shot didn't go so well, I hoped this one would... This is a basic story about Sam and her one true love... The pairings you have to read to fine out!! Review please!!

Summary: Sam has some thoughts about her husband and how this special night couldn't be ruined…. One-shot Songfic: Before Your Love

**A/N: I do not own Danny Phantom... And I do not own Kelly Clarkson's song; Before Your Love**

On with the story:

**Before His Love**

Sam's POV

I really did wonder how I ended up with such a wonderful man… I wondered how I always went through these days without him…. He was so perfect, and he made everything in my life complete. I had never needed anyone before… None of my family understood me, but he seemed too… Even before high school, I thought he was perfect… Nothing could change anything about him… I finally had found him, but he never knew I loved him, not until now… I can still remember the wonderful day that I felt those feelings… Samantha Manson felt those feelings for the first time…

_**I wonder how I ever make it through a day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know how  
And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized  
**_

Flashback…

"Sam, I have something to tell you…." He had told me…

"Make it fast, I've got to make a speech in front of the whole high school and I'm totally nervous!!" I said and his smile only got bigger.

"You'll do great Sam" He said and I smiled back at him.

"No I won't! Since you already took that skill of not be nervous, I guess I have to be" I sighed and looked over my speech.

"Sam this is really serious" He told me and I looked at him.

"Serious? What could be more serious then my speech?" I asked and he smirked.

"Me?" He questioned and I slapped him playfully.

"Of course your more important, but this is also important too!" I said and watched as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" He assured me and I smiled.

"I have five minutes, so you better tell me now… Or never!" I teased and he shot me one of those 'oh-come-on-Sam-I-don't-want-to-play-these-games' look that he always gave me when he was serious about something and I would just tease him until he got so annoyed.

"Sammy you're up, you're going to be the best!!" Another friend of mine said and I smiled at her.

"Sam! But I was going to ask you!!" He whined

"I'm sorry! It'll just have to wait!!" I said and got up on the stage. I looked around and started to talk about things we had done during high school. It was the last day of high school for me and my two best friends. After I was done, there was a loud 'Awww' and some people even pointed to the sky. (The speech was in the night) I was so confused.

"Look behind you Sam!!" The crowd yelled and I looked behind me. In the sky, in fireworks said "WILL YOU MARRY ME SAM?" I was shocked at first, but I decided to yell out my answer.

"YES!!" I yelled and looked around for him. He ran out on the stage and we hugged each other to death. He slipped the ring on my finger and I smiled. Another loud 'Awww' came from the crowd again as we both leaned forward and met each other in a kiss. Nothing could have ruined this moment…

End of flashback…

**_  
I'd never live  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
And I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'  
I'd never lived...  
Before your love_**

We had gotten married and nothing could be better for us… Today was the day that marked the day of the high school speech I had made. We were both in college and already married. I had just had some thoughts about some days when we were dating and I was so happy that I couldn't speak…. Literary…

Flashback…

"I'm so bored" He complained and I smiled.

"Why are you soooo bored?" I asked and he smirked.

"Because Paullina's not here" He joked and I smacked him lightly on the arm.

"I was just kidding Sam!!" He said and laughed softly to himself.

"If you ever, ever do that again, I will serious" I started, but he cut me off by a long sweet kiss.

"That's not going to work all the time" I said and he smiled.

"I know, but at least it works for now" He said and he pulled me in again. I was lost for words…

"I've got this thing tomorrow… Uhhhh you want to come?" He asked and all I could was nod. I was so in love with this boy, that I was at a lost for words again.

"Sam, I'll see you later" He said and got up to leave.

"….." I heard the door close. I had wondered if he was made, but all I could think about was this wonderful feeling I had when he kisses me… TWICE! I got up and danced happily around… I even forgot about not speaking to him… But I remembered that tomorrow he would tease me about how stunned I was when he kissed me, but I wouldn't care because I liked this guy a whole lot. Heck, I loved him…

End of flashback ****

I wanted more than just another merry life  
All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I'd survive without your kiss  
Cuz you've given me  
A reason to exist

I had never been in a real love before. Everybody always called me a freak or a gothic girl… But I was glad I had found my two best friends before school started… They were all that mattered to me, even though some girls were my friends too, nobody could replace my two bestest friends in the whole wide world… I sighed and got ready for the big night out…. My husband hadn't been home for a while, but he promised he'd be home for this… It was special. Tonight was a special night and nobody could take it away from us. I got up and spun around remembering all the good times me, Danny, and Tucker had together…. I was sad to see one of my friends leaving to college without us… He had been so happy to get accepted to this college, we just couldn't stop him… But that was all in the past and we still talked to him… Over email of course! I remembered my promise to my husband over the years to clear my thoughts of my other friend…

Flashback….

"Don't make me cry okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"I would never"

"You promise?"

"I promise Sammy" He said and brushed his hand over my cheek.

"I wish I knew if this would last forever…" I said and placed my hand over his hand.

"I wish I knew too Sam"

"Nobody can tell can they?" I asked and he nodded.

"Then I promise to you, before I promise to anything else…." I stopped, but continued "That I will love you forever…."

End of flashback….

I had remembered that day so clearly… It was just a day before he had asked me to marry him… I was so sure that this was going to last forever and it did. We ended up going to the same college. I remember that day…. When he first read the letter and screamed for joy… Well actually he played a little game with me, just to confuse me…. I feel a flashback coming on….

_**  
I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'**_

Flashback….

"Open it! Hurry! I really want to know!!" I yelled as I jumped up and down. The letter from the college had just arrived. I was already in, and I couldn't wait for him to open it.

"Come on! HURRY!!!" I yelled and he carefully read through the letter. His face looked dull…

"Did you make it? Are we going to the same college? Oh come on tell me!!" I said and he handed me the note…. I was scared to read it so I didn't… It just hung there dully in my hands.

"You didn't make it?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Stop playing these games with me…" I said and walked over to him…. He sat down on a bench and I assured him of something.

"Don't worry, if you didn't make it we can always try out for another college" I said and he shook his head.

"No it's alright" He said and I was confused.

"Please tell me?" I questioned

"We won't need to try out for another college…." He stopped and turned around a smile on his face. I could see that he made it, but I just wanted him to tell me. He continued: "I MADE IT!!!"

"YOU MADE IT?!?!?!" I yelled out and we both jumped for joy… I hugged him tightly…

"Never ever do that to me again" I said and pulled back.

"Do what?"

"Tease me like that! You know!!"

"I know…. But it's fun!!" He shouted and started to run off.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!!" I yelled as I ran off after him….

End of flashback…****

I'd never lived...  
I'd never lived...  
Before your love

I'd never lived  
Before your love

I smiled as I remembered that day. I remembered the day after we had gotten married… Oh no another memory…. This could take a while…

Flashback…

"I'm sorry" He said and I looked up at him. We lay there on the couch by the fireplace.

"Sorry for what?" I asked as I shifted my positions.

"For all of mistakes"

"It was nothing sweetie" I assured him and leaned back on his chest.

"You mean you forgive me?"

"Why, you thought I wouldn't?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes"

"I would never leave you and I'll always forgive you for your mistakes" I said and stared at the fire.

"Unless…" I started

"Unless what?" He asked

"Well if you would let me" I started, but he cut me off.

"I don't know if that's a good idea!" He said and I smiled.

"Just let me finish!"

"Fine"

"I forgot what I was going to say" I said and glared at him.

"What? I didn't do that!!" He told me.

"Of course you didn't" I laughed and he smiled.

"I love your laugh, you know that right?" He asked and I nodded.

"How can you like it? It's so… bad…." I said and looked down to the floor.

"Nothing with you Sam is bad…" He said and I looked up at him once again.

"Everything is bad with me, why did you even want to marry me? When you could have had Paullina?" I asked

"I didn't love Paullina"

"Really?"

"Of course Sam! You're the one I picked right?"

"Yes" I said in a small voice.

"Then why don't you think I love you?" He asked

"I know you love me, but I'm just confused why you picked the ugly duckling instead of the swan" I said and I felt water fill up in my eyes. A lone tear fell done my cheek. He wiped it away.

"Sam you're beautiful" He said and I shook my head. He nodded.

"You really think?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course I think so…." He said and hugged me. I smiled. If he thought I was pretty, then I didn't care what anybody else said about me… All that mattered to me was what he said…

End of flashback…

_**And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you've breathed your love into me just in time  
**_

I smiled…. All that mattered to me was right in front of me… Of course I knew it before, but I was really noticing it now… I slipped on my black dress…. It was almost time for dinner, but he still wasn't home… I sighed… What could one more memory of us together do? Ha, you must be sick of all these weird memories right? I looked at myself in the mirror. He had always said I was beautiful, but right now I was thinking that much of it… I didn't need anything more as long as I was with him… He made everything complete…

Flashback…

"Hurry Sam!" He yelled to me as I ran to him…

"This better be good" I said and followed him upstairs to one of my friend's dorm. Today was my birthday, but nobody really remembered anything like that… I didn't care, I was use to it… But he had remembered my birthday and now he was leading me somewhere… Probably to the roof because that's where we usually went when we were feeling down… But it didn't seem to me like he or me was feeling down today.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere really special" He said and opened the stair door.

"Come on tell me okay?"

"No Sam, then it wouldn't be a surprise!!" He said and I smiled.

"It better not be the roof" I said and he looked disappointed.

"Why not? I thought you loved the roof…" He said and stopped at a door.

"I do, I just don't want to go there on my birthday…" I said and the door swung open. The lights were off. I looked around for the light switch and finally found it… I switched it on.

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!!" Everybody yelled. There were probably over fifty people in that room. I was totally surprised and in a trance until he wrapped an arm around me. I smiled at my husband.

"How-How did you do this?"

"Magic" He said and I smiled.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Now Sam, you've just noticed that?" He asked and I shook me head.

"No"

"Well it seemed like that to me" He said and I smiled.

"Of course it seems like that to you" I said and hugged him.

"Thank you"

"For what?" He asked

"For everything…."

End of flashback…

_**I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'  
**_

I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"You ready to go Sam?" He asked and I spun around.

"AAAHHH!!" I screamed and noticed that it was only my husband.

"Oh my god never ever do that again!" I said and he smiled nervously.

"I promise I won't…" He said and smiled.

"I hope you won't" I said and kissed him.

"God where were you yesterday? Long day at work huh? Am I right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course… You know same old same old" He said and grabbed some clothes out of his closet.

"Well you could have told me about that before I started worrying about you! You know?" I asked and he nodded again,

"I'll try to next time Sam…" He said and went into the bathroom.

"Oh you'll not only try, YOU BETTER!!" I shouted and walked over to my bed. I flopped down on it. He came out all dressed.

"Ok Sam, I promise that I'll call you next time I'm late ok?" He questioned and I nodded.

"Fine" I said and got up. I slipped on my black boots. They weren't like the ones I used to wear…. I guess you can say they were a little more… Umm girly?

"Come on we'll be late" He said and I smiled. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of our dorm. He was blushing when we arrived at the car.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yep"

"Well then we'll be late now won't we?" I asked and he nodded.

"THEN LET'S GO!!" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting into the other side.

"Remember the day we got married?" I asked and he nodded.

"I remember" He said

"Well I've had a lot of memories about out old days and stuff…"

"Oh I know this line before" He said and grinned.

"Do you remember something I don't remember?" I asked and he nodded.

"Like the time you said you had a bad headache and all you wanted to do was make me stay with you" He said

"I don't think I remember that…" I said, but still smiled. We parked at the beach.

"So this is the place?" I asked and he nodded.

"You know, I just hired some people to give us a private dinner on the beach because you love the beach so much!!" He said and got out of the car. He got out first then got the door for me.

"Thanks" I muttered and we walked hand and hand to our special night…. The day that marked our first year of being together…

_**I'd never lived  
I'd never lived  
Before!...  
Your!!...  
Love!!!**_

I sat in his arms on the beach…

"And like the time you made me go to that veggie place" He commented and I stared at him.

"Nope, don't remember that either" I said and he smiled again.

"You remember nothing I remember"

"But you remember nothing I remember dear!!" I said and got up out of his arms. I took of my shoes and went to the water. I felt his arms go around me again.

"Trying to run away Sam?" He asked and I nodded jokingly.

"Oh yes! Save me! Help me! Somebody get these crazy man off of me!!" I yelled and we laughed.

"Did I ever tell you I love the way you laugh?" He asked and I nodded.

"Remember that time that we were laying on the couch?" I asked and he nodded.

"Now there's something that we both remember isn't it?" He said and I nodded this time. I sighed. We both stood there. Our feet in the water and holding on to each other. I could have stayed there forever if I had wanted too. And I did want too, but I decided to play a game. I got out of his grip and ran as fast as I could.

"SAM?!?!?!" He shouted and I laughed.

"WHAT?!?!?!" I shouted back and laughed harder.

"Why you do that?"

"You'll just have to catch me to fine out now won't you?" I asked and I could see him running behind me….

A couple minutes later…

We were both laying down on the beach tired… He finally caught up to me and now we were just plain old tried.

"So had a fun night Sam?" He asked and I nodded.

"Everything is fun with you, you know that?" I asked and this time he nodded and grinned.

"I'm just a bucket of fun aren't I?" He asked and I laughed as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I have something for you, you're an over sized bucket of fun" I said

"That's not very funny Sammy"

"Of course it isn't… To you!!" I laughed again and felt his arm go around my neck.

"Now I have captured you forever!"

"Of course you have, you'll be stuck with me forever!" I said sort of joking and serious at the same time.

"That's the way I want it to be" He said and I smiled.

"That's the way I want it to be too" I said and sighed. I closed me eyes and for a second it was quiet… Only for a second though…

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Danny…"

The End

A/N: How did you like it? Too fluffy? Not fluffy at all? I really hope you liked it!! So please review!! I wanted to say thanks for all of you that reviewed Nobody's Home and if you didn't, then please review it!! Did you like how she didn't tell who it was until the end or was it too confusing? Tell me all your thoughts and I will gladly accept anything I can do to make these stories better!! R&R!! Till next time peoples!!

Starfire983


End file.
